Butterfly Core
by eL Ree
Summary: Suatu hari, waktu untuk memilih jawaban pun akan datang. Dan saat itu, aku berharap jawaban terbaiklah yang akan aku dapatkan. Ichi-Ruki again... COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**eL** **Ree ‒PRESENT‒**

Disclaimer : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AU, AT, gaje, dan sejenisnya...

Genre : _Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_ ( _maybe_ )

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **Butterfly Core Chapter 1**

 **By** **: eL** **Ree**

Seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam berdiri menantang angin di atas pengaman jembatan Sungai Nagara, sungai terindah di Karakura Town. Rambut hitam sebahunya melambai meliuk-liuk mengikuti pergerakan Sang _Kaze_. Beruntungnya dia, saat ini suasana di jembatan ini sangat sepi, sehingga dia bisa dengan bebas berdiri di atas pengaman jembatan tanpa takut terjatuh dan tanpa takut orang lain memergokinya. Gadis itu terus menatap ke depan dengan sepasang iris violetnya yang terlihat kosong, seolah tidak ada kehidupan di dalam raga mungil itu.

Tiba-tiba melintaslah seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah tepat di depan wajah gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu. Melihat kupu-kupu yang melintas di depannya, gadis itu seolah tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Iris violetnya yang semula redup, perlahan mulai terlihat bercahaya. Bahkan bibir tipisnya pun telah mengumandangkan sebuah lagu. Lirik awal lagu yang dikumandangkannya pun perlahan menyebar terbawa oleh angin yang semakin kencang berhembus. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu pun mulai terpejam, terhanyut akan lantunan lagu yang semakin terasa.

Sekumpulan memori yang sudah hampir dilupakannya, perlahan menyeruak kembali memenuhi ingatannya yang sempat kosong. Seulas senyum pun berhasil menyembul di bibir tipisnya.

 _Ne, Ichigo, apa kau masih ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu?_

 **x x x**

Sore itu hujan deras menyelimuti Karakura _Burial_. Sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam dan berpayung berdiri mengelilingi sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan _Rest in Peace_ "Kuchiki Byakuya", menyampaikan salam terakhir mereka untuk sang mendiang. Beberapa meter dari kerumunan itu, seorang gadis mungil berusia tujuh tahun menatap kosong kerumunan tersebut. Hati dan perasaannya seakan ikut terkubur seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Hanya gumaman lirih yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang mulai membiru―pertanda tubuh mungilnya mulai kedinginan.

" _Otou-san_."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu kirinya. Dengan segera gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah di kedua sayapnya sedang bertengger di tangan seseorang. Gadis mungil itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang terhalangi oleh payung hitam miliknya.

" _Orenji_? (1)"celetuknya tiba-tiba.

" _Orenji ja nai yo!_ (2) Ini warna asli rambutku tahu!"

Gadis itu kemudian mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

" _Hounto da_ (3)," ucapnya penuh kekaguman. Dan saat itulah dia menyadari kalau sosok berambut orange itu ternyata mempunyai manik yang begitu menenangkan, hazel. " _Kirei na_ (4)."

"Hm, _nani_ (5)? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya sosok berambut orange itu dengan sepasang mata yang mengerjap lucu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Em em, _iie_ (6). Bola matamu sangat indah. _Suki desu_ (7)," ucap gadis itu tulus, menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Seketika rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah sosok berambut orange itu. " _A-arigatou._ Kau adalah orang ketiga, setelah _Oyaji_ dan _Kaa-san_ , yang mengatakan kalau bola mataku indah. Padahal teman-temanku tidak suka dengan warna bola mataku, karena menurut mereka aku jadi terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang lemah."

" _Iie._ Justru ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang dengan bola mata yang begitu menenangkan, seperti punyamu itu. Ah iya, aku Kuchiki Rukia, kamu?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang segera disambut oleh sosok berambut orange di hadapannya.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ah iya, aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Ichigo lalu menyodorkan kupu-kupu yang bertengger di tangannya.

Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat kupu-kupu itu, karena kupu-kupu yang dipegang oleh Ichigo adalah kupu-kupu yang hanya ada di areal pemakaman saja, atau lebih dikenal dengan kupu-kupu neraka. Tetapi, tanpa dia sadari kupu-kupu itu dengan sendirinya telah berpindah ke tangannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Ichigo- _kun_. _Kirei na_."

" _Un_. Ah iya, kau sedang apa di sini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, seketika raut muka Rukia menjadi keruh kembali. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja butiran bening itu jatuh, kalau saja Ichigo tidak segera menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu di dadanya. Membuat payung hitam yang digenggam Rukia tergeletak begitu saja di samping kaki mungilnya.

" _Gomen ne,_ tidak seharusnya aku bertanya padamu, Rukia. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan ditahan," ucap Ichigo, menenangkan Rukia yang mulai terisak di dadanya. Ichigo tahu, kalau sebenarnya gadis mungil ini sedang menyembunyikan air matanya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura untuk terlihat tegar, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya telah menangis.

Cukup lama Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Bahkan tanpa keduanya sadari, hujan sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukannya―meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat enggan.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik, Rukia?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan, sementara ibu jarinya menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi Rukia.

Mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' Ichigo yang di luar dugaannya, membuat kedua pipi putih Rukia langsung merona. Dengan segera Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm. _Arigatou, Orenji-san._ "

" _Yokatta_. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ya?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus puncak kepala Rukia.

" _Hai_."

"Ja, sekarang kau pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu semakin menggigil kedinginan."

Rukia hanya terdiam ketika Ichigo mulai melingkarkan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil, efek terkena hujan beberapa saat lalu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketika tangan kanan Ichigo mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. Sementara tangan kanannya sendiri langsung meraih payung hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

"Uhm, _arigatou_."

 **x x x**

"Dan selama tiga tahun semenjak saat itu, kita selalu bersama-sama. Di mana ada aku, pasti ada kau. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun kau tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu seperti seorang kakak. Hehe, _gomen ne_ ," ucap gadis berambut hitam sebahu ini disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Benar, ini adalah senyuman pertama yang gadis ini keluarkan setelah sembilan tahun berpisah dengan si bocah berambut _orange_. Dikarenakan bocah lelaki itu harus pindah ke Portland, Amerika Serikat, mengikuti keluarganya yang pindah ke sana. Selain itu, ketika memasuki usianya yang kesebelas, gadis bernama Rukia itu pun secara resmi diangkat menjadi pewaris tunggal Kuchiki _Enterprise_ , yang menyebabkannya harus putus hubungan dengan _Orenji-san_. Hal itulah yang melatarbelakangi Rukia melakukan tindakan yang tidak masuk akal sore ini, yaitu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Pagi tadi, Rukia berhasil kabur dari mansion Kuchiki. Dengan berjalan kaki, dia mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Ichigo sewaktu kecil dulu. Tentunya dengan sebuah penyamaran, agar dia tidak dikenali oleh masyarakat sekitar. Selain itu, juga untuk mengelabui para _bodyguard_ yang akan dikirim untuk mencarinya, begitu para tetua Kuchiki mengetahui kalau dia telah menghilang.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali menyusul Ichigo ke Portland, tetapi hal itu pasti akan lebih berbahaya. Karena itu Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi menyusul Ichigo. Mengingatnya benar-benar membuat Rukia ingin menangis. Dan seandainya Ichigo tahu, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, mungkinkah dia akan saat ini juga kembali ke Karakura?

"ICHIGO!"

 **x x x**

 **Portland, Amerika Serikat di waktu yang sama…**

 **DEG**

Mendadak Ichigo mengerem laju mobilnya. Sampai-sampai dia harus menerima makian dari pengendara mobil di belakangnya. Setelah meminta maaf, Ichigo lalu menepikan mobilnya. Disentuhnya dada kirinya yang mendadak abnormal. Mungkinkah ini hanya perasaannya saja? Tetapi mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan keras?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, Ichigo lalu membatalkan niatnya untuk berangkat kuliah. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa siang ini dia harus bertemu dengan dosen pendamping skripsinya. Bergegas, dia memutar kemudi mobilnya, melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Entah mengapa, saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini menjadi pengisi hatinya.

"Rukia, _what's up with you?_ "

 **x x x**

Butiran bening yang tertahan itu, akhirnya tidak lagi mampu terbendung. Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya, begitu dia selesai meneriakkan nama "Ichigo" dengan cukup keras. Kalau boleh jujur, air mata ini merupakan air mata pertamanya setelah perpisahannya dengan bocah berambut orange itu. Yah, selama beberapa tahun ini dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya wajah datarnya saja yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepada semua orang.

Rukia kemudian turun dari pembatas jembatan, menekuk kedua lututnya sebelum membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya—meredam air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir. Bahkan sesekali isakannya terdengar.

"Ichigo~" panggilnya sekali lagi, nyaris tidak terdengar. Rukia tahu, tindakannya ini hanyalah sia-sia. Berapa kalipun dia memanggilnya, _Orenji_ itu tidak akan pernah berada di sampingnya. Yah, terang saja, jarak antara Portland dengan Karakura itu cukup jauh bukan? Walaupun demikian, setidaknya Rukia merasa kalau Ichigo selalu berada di dekatnya, meski hanya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Hiks…"

Sungguh, Rukia sudah tidak dapat menahan kerinduan ini lebih lama lagi. Dia sangat membutuhkan Ichigo saat ini. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Kenapa semenjak _otou-san_ -nya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, para tetua Kuchiki sama sekali tidak pernah memahami perasaannya sedikitpun? Mereka selalu saja membatasi pergerakannya. Beruntung keluarga Ichigo mau menerimanya dengan baik. Bahkan Isshin- _jisan_ , _otou-san_ Ichigo, sudah menganggap Rukia sebagai calon menantunya. Hihi, mengingat ini membuat hati Rukia sedikit berdebar.

Rukia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Ichigo dengan lantangnya mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi pelindung Rukia, seperti arti namanya, dihadapan Isshin- _jisan_. Ichigo langsung mendapat pelukan maut dari Isshin- _jisan_ , mengatakan kalau ternyata anaknya masih normal. Gara-gara itulah _otou-san_ Ichigo yang nyentrik itu mendeklarkan Rukia sebagai calon menantunya. Khah~ Rukia benar-benar merindukan semua momen itu.

Perlahan didongakkan kepalanya, menyadari rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang semakin deras, Rukia terus saja menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang telah berwarna kelabu. Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya pun mulai memburam. Diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang oleng ke arah kiri, sebelum akhirnya sejajar dengan permukaan bibir jembatan. Perlahan namun pasti, sepasang kelopak mata itu pun mulai menutup.

 _Ichigo…_

 **x x x**

" _Gomen_ , mendadak aku ada urusan. Ehm, setelah ini selesai aku akan segera ke apartemenmu. Ehm, kau tenang saja. Sudah ya. _Jaa_ …"

 _Hah~_

Entah sudah berapa kali Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang seperti ini. Ugh, kepalanya terasa pening sekarang. Dipijatnya kedua pelipis wajahnya, berusaha mengurangi kadar kepeningan yang menyerang kepalanya. Saat sedang asyiknya menikmati pijatan di kedua pelipisnya, mendadak kedua indera pendengarannya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, di mana terlihat seorang dokter dan seorang suster baru saja keluar dari ruangan di sebelah kirinya. Ah, sepertinya mereka telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap orang _itu_.

"Keluarga pasien?"

Segera Hitsugaya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ah, maaf, aku orang yang membawanya kemari. Ada yang perlu saya bantu, _Sensei_?"

Sang dokter terlihat mengernyit, bingung. "Apa Anda yang bernama Ichigo? Pasien terus saja memanggil nama Ichigo."

Sekarang giliran Hitsugaya yang mengernyit bingung. Ichigo? Siapa dia? Tunggu, sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan nama itu. Hmm, di mana ya dia pernah mendengar nama itu?

"Ah, apabila Anda tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apabila Anda ingin menjenguk pasien, saya persilakan. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Saya permisi."

"Aa, _hai_. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei_ ," balas Hitsugaya, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sepeninggal dokter yang Hitsugaya ketahui bernama Urahara, dia kemudian mengintip ruangan di depannya. Di dalam sana, gadis berambut hitam yang beberapa saat lalu ditolongnya, terbaring dengan infus yang menghiasi punggung tangan kanannya. Menghela napas panjang, Hitsugaya pun membuka pintu ruang rawat itu. Disentuhnya puncak kepala gadis itu, sebelum diusapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau harus kuat, Rukia," bisiknya.

Yah, Hitsugaya sangat mengenal gadis itu. Dia adalah _kouhai_ -nya di Universitas Karakura. Meskipun mereka berbeda jurusan, tetapi mereka berasal dari klub yang sama, klub literatur, dengan Hitsugaya sebagai ketua klub dan Rukia yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris klub. Selain itu, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Kuchiki Rukia, pewaris tunggal Kuchiki _Enterprise_ yang terkenal seantero Jepang, atau bahkan mungkin dunia? Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasannya bisa mengenal Rukia. Alasan pertamanya adalah karena Momo—nama kekasihnya—lah yang pertama kali mengenalkan Rukia padanya saat penerimaan murid baru di Karakura _High School,_ sekitar lima tahun silam.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia, Hitsugaya tahu kalau gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkannya. Meskipun begitu, Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengorek tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Rukia. Akan tetapi, sepertinya kali ini dia harus melakukan hal itu. Karena tidak mungkin, seorang Rukia yang selalu terlihat tegar, dapat pingsan begitu saja. Mungkinkah beban yang ditanggungnya begitu berat?

Lamunan Hitsugaya terputus, ketika iris emerald-nya menangkap pergerakan jemari Rukia.

"I-chi-go—"

Dan setelah hampir tiga jam tertutup, kedua iris violet itu akhirnya kembali nampak. Dengan langit-langit berwarna putih menjadi hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Rukia- _chan_."

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, saat sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit menyadari siapa yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Hitsugaya- _senpai_? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, sebelum menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di jembatan Sungai Nagara. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, hmm?"

Melihat senyuman Hitsugaya, entah mengapa membuat Rukia kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Hiks, _senpai_ ~"

Mau tidak mau, Hitsugaya akhirnya memeluk tubuh mungil yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm, sudah jangan menangis. Kalau Momo tahu, dia pasti akan membunuhku."

Bukannya semakin mereda, tangisan Rukia justru semakin bertambah keras. Akhirnya Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah—membiarkan _T-shirt_ -nya basah oleh air mata. Ditepuknya pelan punggung ringkih gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

Tidak terasa, setengah jam pun berlalu. Tangisan Rukia pun sudah mulai mereda, meskipun samar masih terdengar suara isakannya. Perlahan Hitsugaya melonggarkan pelukannya. Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang menghiasi kedua pipi Rukia.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Gomen_ , aku merepotkan Hitsugaya- _senpai_. Hiks…"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku merasa beruntung karena bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini, hehe…"

Segera saja Rukia menghadiahi Hitsugaya pulukan di bahunya, meski sama sekali tidak terasa seperti pukulan. Ugh, Rukia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Jelas saja, ini adalah kali pertama dia menunjukkan tangisannya di depan orang lain setelah sembilan tahun berlalu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku, Rukia?"

 **x x x**

Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna jeruk Mandarin tampak meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, efek dari perjalanan udara yang baru dilaluinya beberapa saat lalu. Iris hazelnya mengamati sekeliling. Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu, tetapi tempat ini sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Apakah _dia_ juga begitu?

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu keluar bandara, sebelum menghentikan salah satu taksi yang lewat.

"Hotel Shirayuuki," jawabnya saat sopir taksi bertanya tempat tujuannya.

 _Aku pulang, Rukia…_

 **To be continued…**

 **Glosarium:**

1.. _Orenji_? = Jeruk?

2.. _Orenji ja nai yo!_ = Ini bukan jeruk!

3.. _Hounto da =_ Wah, benar

4.. _Kirei na =_ indahnya

5.. _Nani?_ = apa?

6.. _Iie = tidak_

7.. _Suki desu =_ aku suka

 **A/N :** _Ohisashiburi, minna~~~_ Ada yang masih ingat dengan Ree? Kekeke, sepertinya sudah pada lupa ya? Yah, maklum saja, Ree terlalu asyik menjadi _reader_ di fandom sebelah, wkwk… #digampar

 _Okay_ , kali ini Ree _comeback_ dengan sebuah fic. Ehm, sebenarnya fic ini sudah jamuran di laptop Ree, tapi baru bisa Ree bereskan kemarin-kemarin. Jadi, yah, _gomen_ kalau pembawaannya agak gimana gitu~ XD #slapp

Dan, kenapa Hitsu jadi OOC gitu? Hiks… #ditendang

Salahkan Hitsu yang sekarang udah berubah jadi dewasa gitu. Hiks, Ree masih belum rela kalo Hitsu berubah jadi dewasa~ #plak

Ah, fic ini tidak terlalu panjang kok chapternya. Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter saja. :p

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran ( _but don't flame please~ #puppyeyes_ ) sangat Ree harapkan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, _ne? Pai-pai~_

 **~ eL-Ree ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**eL** **Ree ‒PRESENT‒**

Disclaimer : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AU, AT, gaje, dan sejenisnya...

Genre : _Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_ ( _maybe_ )

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **Butterfly Core Chapter 2**

 **By** **: eL** **Ree**

Kembali Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang sebelum meraih _smartphone_ silver miliknya yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip. Melihat "Momo" sebagai _caller ID_ , membuat Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia yang baru tertidur beberapa menit lalu. Haruskah dia berterus terang pada kekasih mungilnya tentang kondisi Rukia saat ini? Ataukah lebih baik dia menyembunyikannya saja?

Setelah merapikan selimut Rukia, dia lalu mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar rawat nomor 269 itu.

PIP

" _Hai, moshi-moshi, Momo…_ _Gomen,_ sepertinya malam ini aku tidak jadi ke apartemenmu. Mendadak ada tugas yang harus segera aku selesaikan… Ehm, kau tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan makan malam kok… _Haaii~_ Sudah ya? _Oyasumi~_ "

 _Hah~_

Dan pada akhirnya dia justru berbohong pada gadis yang sudah terikat dengannya selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Mungkin belum saatnya dia berterus terang pada Momo. Semoga saja ketika Momo tahu nanti, dia tidak menghajarnya. Percayalah, ketika Momo marah, dia akan jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding nenek sihir sekalipun. Upst, yang terakhir hanya bercanda, kekeke~

 _Kruyukk_

 _Kruyukk_

Ah benar juga. Tadi kan dia melewatkan makan malamnya. Sepertinya semangkuk _ramen_ atau _udon_ cukup sebagai pengganjal perut di malam yang lumayan dingin ini. Terlebih, setelah mendengar keluh kesah Rukia tadi, entah mengapa dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Terutama dengan bocah bernama Ichigo itu. Dan nama itu sepertinya tidak asing di telinganya. Ichigo. Ichigo. _Strawberry_? Hmpt, pantas saja tidak asing.

Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, membuat Hitsugaya tidak menyadari telah berada di kantin rumah sakit. Setelah memesan semangkuk _ramen_ dan secangkir _cappucino_ , Hitsugaya kemudian memilih tempat duduk di sudut kanan kantin, membuatnya leluasa mengamati keadaan kantin yang cukup lengang. Terang saja, saat ini sudah pukul sembilan malam.

Merasa bosan, dia lalu membuka _smartphone_ miliknya. Berselancar sebentar di dunia maya sepertinya tidak masalah. Toh _ramen_ pesanannya juga belum datang. Sedang serius-seriusnya dia membaca setiap status yang muncul di beranda jejaring sosial miliknya, mendadak iris emerald-nya menangkap sebuah nama akun yang rasanya cukup _familiar_.

 _K. Ichigo_

Ichigo? I-chi-go? ICHIGO?

EH? Jangan-jangan Ichigo yang Rukia maksud adalah Ichigo yang ini? Segera Hitsugaya mengklik akun dengan status "Tunggu aku, _Midget_. Kita pasti akan segera bertemu. #RK" itu.

Seringai pun nampak di wajah Hitsugaya setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk men- _stalk_ akun dengan foto profil seorang pemuda berambut sewarna jeruk Mandarin yang sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah punya solusi untuk masalah yang dihadapi oleh Rukia, eh?

 **x x x**

Sementara itu, di salah satu hotel, tidak jauh dari Karakura _Hospital_ tempat Rukia dirawat, seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna jeruk Mandarin, tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum setelah membaca sebuah _inbox_ yang masuk ke akun jejaring sosialnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan orang _itu_. Akan tetapi, dia sedikit heran. Kenapa dia diminta untuk datang ke Karakura _Hospital_? Itu kan sebuah tempat yang tidak wajar untuk bertemu. Apa jangan-jangan orang _itu_ sedang sakit? Seandainya benar— Ah sebaiknya ia bergegas.

Tergesa-gesa dia memakai jaket biru dongker miliknya, sebelum menyambar dompet dan _smartphone_ miliknya yang masih menyala, menampilkan foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum samar. Setelah yakin pintu kamar hotelnya sudah terkunci, bergegas Ichigo berlari menuju _lift_ dan dengan tidak sabar menunggu _lift_ di hadapannya segera terbuka.

 _Ayolah, cepat, cepat…_

Akhirnya _lift_ pun terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol lantai satu. Begitu sampai di lobi hotel, beruntung sebuah taksi sudah terparkir di depan hotel.

"Karakura _Hospital_ ," ucapnya, bahkan sebelum si supir taksi bertanya tempat tujuannya.

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Rukia._

 **x x x**

 **#Ichigo POV**

Aish, kenapa dengan jantungku? Semenjak aku mendapat _inbox_ dari Toushiro, detak jantungku menjadi tidak karuan. Hah~ Tapi, jujur saja aku merasa sangat sangat senang. Kuulangi, SANGAT SANGAT SENANG. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan _nya_ , Kuchiki Rukia. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, beberapa tahun silam.

Perasaanku semakin tidak menentu saat taksi yang kutumpangi mulai memasuki halaman Karakura _Hospital_. Ahh, akhirnya sampai juga. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Baru saja aku hendak menuju resepsionis, sosok Toushiro tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang malam ini juga, Kurosaki."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Toushiro yang sedikit menusuk itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatanku. _By the way_ , di mana _dia_?"

"Ikuti aku."

Sedikit mengalihkan rasa penasaranku yang mulai menguar, kuperhatikan setiap ruangan yang kami lewati. Sebagian besar ruangan berada dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Sepertinya pasien di ruangan-ruangan tersebut sudah tidur. Tidak ingin tertinggal, aku sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku saat kulihat Toushiro memasuki _lift_.

Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Toushiro, kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana kami bisa saling mengenal, bukan? Sebenarnya, beberapa waktu lalu kami pernah bertemu di New York saat aku sedang menghabiskan libur musim panasku. Saat itu dia sedang tersesat. Akhirnya, aku pun menjadi _tour guide_ dadakannya. Selama mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu, tidak segan-segan pula dia bertanya beberapa hal yang dia tidak mengerti, mengingat dia baru pertama kali itu menginjakkan kaki di New York. Hingga sebelum dia kembali ke Jepang, kami pun bertukar kontak.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Toushiro kenal dengan Rukia. Tahu begini, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin aku meminta kontak Rukia padanya. Huh!

 _TING_

 _Lift_ pun berhenti di lantai lima rumah sakit. Keluar dari _lift_ , Toushiro langsung berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di pojok kanan. Sesaat jantungku berdebar begitu Toushiro membuka pintu ruang rawat bernomor 269 di hadapan kami.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Toushiro, setelah menyalakan lampu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk sekarang? Lagipula jam besuk kan sudah lewat," balasku, sedikit sangsi.

Kulihat Toushiro menghela napasnya. "Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatanmu, kan? Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi dokter dan suster akan berkeliling. Tentunya kau tidak ingin diusir paksa, kan?"

Hem, yah, kata-kata Toushiro memang ada benarnya sih. Dengan perasaan yang masih tidak menentu, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata beraroma lavender ini.

Dan pandanganku pun langsung terkunci pada sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya di ranjang rumah sakit. Tanpa menyadari pandangan mataku yang mulai mengabur. Perlahan kuhampiri sosok yang masih memejamkan matanya itu, sebelum dengan hati-hati merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Hiks… Rukia…"

 **#Ichigo POV End**

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Biarlah Si _Orange_ melepas kerinduannya pada Rukia.Ah, sepertinya dia harus segera keluar sebelum putri tidur itu terbangun. Sekaligus berjaga, siapa tahu dokter atau suster yang berjaga malam ini akan mengecek Rukia, sehingga dia bisa memberikan kode atau semacamnya untuk Ichigo bersembunyi.

 **x x x**

 _Rukia menatap taman bunga tulip aneka warna yang terhampar di hadapannya dengan berbinar. Hei ayolah, ini merupakan impiannya sejak lama. Melihat hamparan bunga tulip begitu kau bangun dari tidur, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Sayang sekali, para Tetua Kuchiki tidak mengizinkannya untuk membuat taman seperti ini di mansion Kuchiki. Huft…_

 _Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu langsung berlari membelah lautan bunga tulip, sebelum kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diantara bunga tulip berwarna violet, sama seperti warna iris matanya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma bunga tulip di sekitarnya, membuat perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih tenang._

 _Seulas senyum pun perlahan terkembang dari bibirnya. Ah, ia sangat senang bisa berada di kebun bunga tulip ini. Eh, tunggu dulu. Dengan segera Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Kedua iris violetnya berpendar, mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Kenapa tempat ini terasa sangat kosong? Apakah hanya dirinya saja yang ada di sini? Sesaat Rukia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Akan tetapi, semenjak kepergian Ichigo, bukankah hal ini yang diinginkannya? Kesendirian…_

" _Heh… Ini sangat lucu," gumamnya._

 _Dipandanginya langit biru yang begitu tenang di atasnya, mengabaikan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya._

" _Aku merindukanmu, Ichigo…"_

 _Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba berhembus angin yang cukup kencang, menyebabkan kelopak tulip aneka warna beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Sesaat Rukia terkesiap akan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dan kedua matanya pun semakin membulat saat menyadari beberapa meter di hadapannya berdiri sesosok lelaki, begitu angin kencang tidak lagi berhembus di sekitarnya._

" _Ichigo…"_

 _Tidak, ini pasti mimpi, batin Rukia. Dikucek kedua matanya, berusaha memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka. Benar, ini nyata. Ini adalah kenyataan. Sosok berambut sewarna jeruk Mandarin itu memang nyata adanya. Lihatlah senyuman di bibirnya, sama persis dengan senyuman yang Ichigo berikan sebelum dia pindah dari Karakura. Perlahan Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya, saat sosok jangkung itu berjalan ke arahnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya._ _Yang tentu saja, dengan senang hati akan Rukia sambut uluran tangan tersebut._

 _Hampir saja kedua telapak tangan itu bersentuhan, andaikan angin kencang tidak mengganggu keduanya._ _Dan saat itulah, Rukia merasakan kantuk yang sangat luar biasa. Sekuat apapun Rukia menahannya, kelopak matanya tetap menutup. Membawanya dalam kegelapan._

" _I-chi-go―"_

 **x x x**

Rukia perlahan mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Uhh, jam berapa sekarang? Diamatinya sekeliling yang masih gelap. Seingatnya sebelum dia tidur tadi, lampu kamar rawatnya masih menyala. Baru saja dia ingin mengangkat tangan kanannya, ketika entah mengapa tangan kanannya justru terasa berat.

Sepasang violetnya membola saat melihat warna rambut yang sangat familiar untuknya. Tidak mungkin. Apakah dia masih berada di alam mimpi?

"I-chi-go―"

Perlahan disentuhnya surai berwarna _orange_ itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedikit susah memang, mengingat jarum infus terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya. Namun, tindakannya itu justru membangunkan sosok yang baru tertidur dua jam lalu itu.

Meskipun remang-remang, tapi Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut yang ditampilkan oleh sosok berambut jeruk itu.

"Rukia?"

Air mata tanpa terasa mengalir dari kedua mata Ichigo begitu iris hazelnya bertatapan dengan sepasang iris violet yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Rukia memberanikan diri untuk membelai wajah yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak dijumpainya itu. Dihapusnya air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk mata Ichigo, sebelum ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah sosok yang telah berubah menjadi begitu menawan itu.

"Kau benar-benar Ichigo?"

"Iya, ini aku Rukia. Ichigomu," bisik Ichigo, balas membelai wajah Rukia yang mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kalau sebentar lagi banjir akan melanda wajah porselen itu. Benar saja, tidak sampai satu detik, wajah Rukia sudah basah oleh air matanya. Segera saja Ichigo merengkuh sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama, beberapa tahun silam, itu.

"Hiks, Ichi…"

"Menangislah sepuasmu, Rukia. Keluarkan semua bebanmu. Aku ada di sini, untukmu."

Seiring dengan kencangnya tangisan Rukia, membuatnya semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. Ichigo pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sambil sesekali menepuk punggung Rukia. Merasa Rukia sudah mulai tenang, perlahan Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya. Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah Rukia, sebelum menggantinya dengan kecupan di kening, pipi, kelopak mata, serta bib―. Ah, tidak, Ichigo sengaja melewatkan bagian yang paling istimewa itu.

BLUSSH

Aish, sejak kapan Ichigo jadi _pervert_ seperti ini? Rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Meskipun demikian, dia sangat menikmati "perhatian" yang Ichigo berikan. Hei, tidak salah kan kalau dia sedikit berharap?

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ichigo, setelah kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Rukia.

Uhh, otak Rukia benar-benar sudah _blank_ sekarang. Ichigo pun hanya terkikik melihat reaksi yang Rukia tunjukkan. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, Rukia tidak mengalami penyakit yang berbahaya atau sejenisnya itu. Kembali direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Rukia untuk bersandar di dadanya.

" _Yokatta_ , aku senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Rukia…"

Rukia hanya terdiam. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak sanggup untuk membalas kata-kata Ichigo, hanya saja entah kenapa sebagian hatinya yang lain masih belum mempercayai kalau keberadaan Ichigo saat ini memanglah nyata. Bukan hanya sekedar mimpi seperti mimpinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hmm… Aku juga senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Ichi. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Bahkan sekarang rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Hiks…"

Kembali Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Rukia. Ditangkupnya wajah basah Rukia, membuat iris hazelnya menatap langsung ke dalam iris violet Rukia.

"Hei hei, kenapa menangis lagi, hmm?"

Sesaat Rukia terjebak akan keindahan iris hazel di hadapannya. Tatapannya kemudian turun ke bawah. Hidung mancung, oke. Pipi, lumayan berisi. Lalu bibir… Eng, kira-kira bagaimana ya rasa dari bibir tipis Ichigo itu? Tanpa sadar Rukia telah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menyadari tingkah Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. Disentuhnya bibir Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya, sekaligus menyadarkan Rukia tentang tindakannya. Uhh, Rukia sangat malu sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia langsung memasukkan tubuhnya ke balik selimut. Hal itu justru membuat Ichigo terkikik.

"Haha… Kau ini lucu sekali Rukia. Sayangnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menciumku di bibir sebelum kita menikah."

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu! _Orenji no baka_!"

Hmmm? Ohoho, seketika seringai pun nampak di wajah Ichigo. "Aaa, _sou ka_. Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Rukia? Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku kembali ke Amerika saja sekarang. Lagipula sepertinya kau juga baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo sembari berpura-pura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Rukia.

Eh? Rukia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Tunggu, tunggu. Apa Ichigo bilang tadi? Kembali ke Amerika? Kapan? Sekarang? Uhhh, bagaimana ini? Masa harus secepat ini dia berpisah dengan Ichigo? Kan dia masih kangen~ Upst~

CKLAK

"Tunggu, Ichigo!"

Seketika Ichigo menghentikan tangannya membuka pintu. Diliriknya Rukia yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kalau perlu, bawalah aku bersamamu."

CRAP

Ichigo tahu, terkadang Rukia memang jahil. Tapi, kenapa juga dia harus memasang wajah bak kucing minta dipungut itu? Uhhh, sejak dulu, dia paling tidak tahan dengan serangan Rukia yang satu ini. Menghela napas, Ichigo kembali menghampiri Rukia. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Rukia dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu," ucap Ichigo disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Ichi?" tanya Rukia masih dengan meong _eyes_ andalannya.

"Uhn. Makanya sekarang ayo kita tidur. Ah~ Rasanya ngantuk sekali~"

BLUSH

Kali ini giliran Rukia yang kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan otaknya nge- _blank_ seketika begitu Ichigo merebahkan diri di sebelah kanannya dan langsung menyelimutinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"I-Ichi―"

"Hmm? Ada apa lagi Rukia? Aku sudah mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

 _Uhh, Ichigo no baka!_ Rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Meskipun demikian, perlahan dia pun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Ichigo.

 _Hmmm, rasanya sangat nyaman~_

Merasa Rukia telah tertidur, perlahan Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Disibaknya poni tengah Rukia, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi wajah tidur Rukia. Sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di kening Rukia.

 _Selamat tidur, Rukia…_

 **x x x**

Pagi yang cerah. Iya, pagi yang cerah. Tapi tidak secerah hati gadis bercepol ini. Dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit dan langkah kaki bak orang kesetanan, gadis bernama lengkap Hinamori Momo itu terus berjalam menyusuri lorong Karakura _Hospital_. Dalam otaknya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana terkeji—menurutnya—untuk objek yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Menyadari nyawanya dalam bahaya, Hitsugaya sendiri hanya mampu menelan paksa ludahnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan saat Momo menghubunginya setengah jam lalu. Kondisinya yang masih mengantuk, membuatnya tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu _caller id_ yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ -nya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia menjawab dengan jujur setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Momo. _Dasar otak menyebalkan!_

Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk melarikan diri, tapi hal itu nantinya pasti akan lebih membuat Momo naik darah. Yah, sudahlah. Inilah karma yang harus ditanggungnya akibat semalam sedikit membohongi gadis bercepol itu.

"Di mana, Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo _to the point_ , begitu sampai di hadapan Hitsugaya.

Sedikit menghela napas, Hitsugaya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar rawat Rukia.

"Di dalam. Tapi aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau tidak masuk sekarang, Momo."

Momo sedikit mengernyit. _Apa maksudnya itu?_ Merasa Hitsugaya menyembunyikan sesuatu, Momo langsung saja menggeser pintu tanpa sempat Hitsugaya cegah. Dan detik selanjutnya Momo langsung merasa menyesal telah membuka pintu.

"Hah~ Dasar kau ini. Salah sendiri tidak mendengarkan saranku," ucap Hitsugaya; menutup pintu kembali sebelum menyeret Momo untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Diliriknya Momo yang mematung dengan wajah bak isi semangka. _Hah~ sepertinya akan sulit…_

"Ba-barusan yang aku lihat, i-itu nyata kan, Shiro- _chan_? _Ne,_ Shiro- _chan_ , jawab aku!"

Kalau sudah begini, memang sudah saatnya bagi Hitsugaya untuk membongkar semua rahasia antara dia dan Rukia. Dengan tubuh yang masih bergoyang ke depan dan belakang―percayalah Hitsugaya sudah kebal dengan tindakan Momo yang satu ini―tangan kanan Hitsugaya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Momo di bahunya. Disentuhnya perlahan punggung tangan Momo yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Tenanglah, Momo. Dan bisakah kau berhenti menggoyangkan tubuhku? Aku lelah, kau tahu? Semalam aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja."

Seketika Momo menghentikan keganasannya. Dipandanginya wajah Hitsugaya yang―yah, memang terdapat sedikit kantung mata di wajahnya. Ah, pasti tidurnya tidak nyenyak semalam. Dan dirinya justru menambah beban Hitsugaya.

"Ma-maaf…" cicit Momo; menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Hitsugaya lalu merengkuh Momo dalam pelukannya dan menghujani puncak kepala Momo dengan kecupan. Sebelum kemudian Hitsugaya bercerita panjang lebar.

 **x x x**

Sementara itu…

Merasakan sinar mentari terasa semakin memanaskan wajahnya, perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu pun terbuka. Iris violet yang biasanya terlihat kosong, pagi ini mulai terlihat bercahaya. Bahkan seulas senyum kembali tersungging di bibir tipisnya, saat tangan kanannya menyentuh dada bidang di depannya. Sungguh, ini adalah tidur ternyenyak yang pernah dia rasakan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

 _Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Ichigo benar-benar sudah kembali…_

Likuid bening itu pun membasahi kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menempel erat pada dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa menangis lagi, hmm?"

"Hiks… Ichi… Bawalah aku pergi bersamamu. Aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupanku sebagai putri tunggal Kuchiki. Beban itu terlalu berat untukku, Ichi. Hiks…"

Ichigo hanya termenung mendengar curahan hati belahan jiwanya itu. Jujur saja, dia memang sangat ingin memboyong Rukia untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya di Amerika sana. Tetapi tidak semudah itu bukan? Terlebih para tetua Kuchiki itu juga bukan orang-orang yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Hah, haruskah dia benar-benar melakukan hal gila, seperti membawa Rukia untuk kawin lari misalnya? Hem, itu ide bagus sih sebenarnya…

"Apa kau yakin, Rukia? Kau tahu kan, para tetua Kuchiki pasti akan sangat menentang hal ini. Terlebih, aku berasal dari kalangan biasa. Bahkan saat ini kuliahku belum selesai. Aku juga belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, walaupun aku mempunyai usaha sampingan sebagai petani jeruk di Portland sana. Apa kau tidak keberatan, _Midget_?" jelas Ichigo, mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dalam.

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap iris hazel Ichigo lebih jelas. Dan iris hazel itu sama sekali tidak membohonginya. Hanya kasih sayang, ketulusan, serta kejujuran yang tampak dalam iris hazel itu. Kembali Rukia tersenyum.

"Uhm, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Ichi. Asalkan aku bisa terus berada di sisimu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Kali ini Ichigo yang mengeluarkan senyum menawannya, yang langsung membuat Rukia semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah, Rukia. Bagaimana?"

 _Hee?_

 _BLUSH_

Duh, benarkah Ichigo sedang melamarnya? Tapi, kok sama sekali tidak romantis ya?

"Hei, kenapa melamun, _Midget_? Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

 _Eh?_

Rukia akhirnya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menganggukkan kepala dengan malu-malu.

"Uhm, aku mau menikah denganmu, Ichi."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, membuat hati Ichigo berbunga-bunga. Dan saat itu juga dia telah memutuskan, setelah Rukia membaik, dia akan langsung memboyong Rukia ke Portland untuk menemui keluarganya. Lalu keluarga Kuchiki, ah itu diurus di belakang saja. Perlahan dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia yang mulai kembali terlelap. Padahal sebentar lagi dia harus sarapan dan meminum obatnya. Hah dasar…

" _Arigatou_ , Rukia…"

 **x x x**

Setelah dirawat selama tiga hari, akhirnya Rukia diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan tanpa Rukia sadari, selama dua hari belakang ini, Ichigo mengurus semua keperluan Rukia selama berada di Portland, tentunya dengan bantuan dari Hitsugaya dan Momo. Tanpa membuang waktu, begitu urusan di rumah sakit selesai, Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia menuju bandara, sebagai antisipasi apabila para tetua Kuchiki mulai menyadari kalau Rukia menghilang.

Penerbangan menuju Portland masih satu jam lagi. Saat ini Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berada di dalam ruang tunggu dengan Momo yang terus menempel pada Rukia. Momo sedikit tidak rela apabila Rukia harus pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun dalam hati dia sangat menyetujui rencana ini.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari Rukia dan Momo yang masih sibuk bercanda, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius. Bagaimana tidak serius? Karena ini menyangkut masa depan Kuchiki Corp. Dengan perginya Rukia ke Portland, otomatis kursi utama pimpinan akan kosong. Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus meyakinkan Hitsugaya untuk mengisi kursi tersebut. Walaupun sulit, akhirnya Hitsugaya bersedia juga untuk menggantikan Rukia sementara waktu.

Dan panggilan penerbangan menuju Portland pun akhirnya terdengar. Momo pun kembali memeluk Rukia, sebelum merelakannya untuk digandeng oleh Ichigo.

"Kami pasti akan merindukan kalian. Selamat jalan~ Sampai bertemu lagi, Ichigo-Rukia~" teriak Momo, tepat sebelum kedua sejoli itu memasuki gerbang pemeriksaan.

Rukia yang sedari awal berusaha tegar, akhirnya meneteskan juga air matanya. Ichigo yang menyadari Rukia mulai sesenggukan, kemudian merangkul Rukia dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Uhm, aku tahu, Ichi. _Arigatou_ …"

 _Dan aku berjanji, mulai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu sampai maut memisahkan kita._ ― Ichigo

 _Arigatou, Kami-sama, telah mempertemukanku kembali dengan Ichigo. Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya..._ ― Rukia

 **T.H.E E.N.D**

 **A/N :**

 **Untuk Permen Lemon _** huwaaa Ree nggak mau tanggung jawab pokoknya. Karena itu di luar tanggung jawab Ree, jadi terima saja ya kalau jadi suka Hitsu-Ruki muehehee~ #ditendang  
Btw, sudah up nih chap 2-nya _and thanks for the review_ ~ ^^ **  
**

 **Pojok Curhat~**

 _Yahooo~ Hisashiburi, minna_ ~ Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Masih ingat juga kah dengan Ree yang kece ini? #ditendang

Okeh, Ree hanya bercanda kok~ _Jodan, jodan_ ~ # _meongeyes_

 _Btw_ , Ree tau kok kalau fic ini sudah terrlaluu lama nggak di- _update_. Satu tahun lebih ada kali ya? _Dakara, hounto ni gomen nasai_ ~ #sungkem _

Setelah melewati beberapa kali _editing_ , akhirnya Ree putuskan juga untuk _publish_ chap 2 ini. Yah, Ree tau, chap kali ini pasti rasanya garing, kurang kriuk pula. #apaansih?

Udah gitu _ending_ -nya gantung lagi. Kaya Ree yang gantungin perasaan seseorang~ #dilempar

Tetapi, setidaknya hutang Ree untuk fic ini sudah lunas. Dengan begitu, Ree dapat lebih lega dalam menjalani kehidupan Ree tanpa adanya tanggungan fic, kekeke~ #plak

Dan, (ada) kemungkinan ini terakhir kalinya Ree _publish_ fic di ffn. Boleh dikatakan, fic kali ini merupakan fic perpisahan Ree dengan _reader_ semua~

Walaupun Ree masih mempunyai beberapa stok fic yang lain, tapi Ree sudah kurang berminat dengan dunia per-ffn-an. Terlebih fandom ini. Karena sejak manga Bleach berakhir, jujur Ree jadi kurang semangat. OTP yang Ree suka, sama sekali nggak jadi kenyataan. Jadi Ree memilih untuk banting stir saja, jadi _reader_ di fandom sebelah. Hehheee… #dijitak

Duh malah jadi curhat gini, panjang pula~ #digeplak /\

Oleh karena itu, di kesempatan ini, Ree mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua _reader_ yang pernah membaca serta me- _review_ fic-fic Ree, dari fic yang pertama sampai fic yang (kemungkinan) terakhir ini. Juga untuk yang sudah me- _follow_ serta me- _favourites_ fic-fic Ree, Ree juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya~ ^^

Dan Ree juga mohon maaf, apabila Ree selama ini dalam menulis fic banyak salahnya, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. # _bow_

 _Soshite, arigatou gozaimashita~ Sayonara~_ ^^

 **~ eL – Ree ~**


End file.
